


Forevermore

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, Heavy Angst, If you are looking for a happy ending you will not find it here, M/M, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Life is a fragile thing, especially in times of war. Each battle could be the last, and unfortunately for Sylvain and Lorenz, that battle is upon them.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> RIP to these two for being my hyper-fixation at the moment and having to bear the consequences of my urge to write gory violent sad shit lmao. Uh, yeah, sorry for this lads, enjoy I guess???

Fighting a war was always a risky endeavor. Every battle provided ample risk of being killed in a variety of awful ways, but Sylvain had always been pretty lucky to avoid getting too seriously injured. Until now, that is.

“F-Fuck…” Sylvain choked out, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he clutched his wounded hip. A large chunk of his flesh had been ripped off by a well-timed gauntlet attack, and it was bleeding at a concerning rate. However, that wound was the least of his worries at the moment, for his free hand was clutching the shaft of an arrow, the point of which was lodged firmly into Sylvain’s right eye socket.

Clenching his teeth tightly and taking a deep breath, Sylvain’s grip tightened on the arrow and he swiftly pulled it out, taking his eye with it. He screamed as a pain he had never felt before flooded through his head, and he dropped the arrow and fell to his knees. His hand flew to his now empty eye socket, blood gushing from the horrific wound and falling down Sylvain’s face like a waterfall.

Breathing heavily, Sylvain forced himself to his feet, and resumed his search for his lover. He had heard Lorenz let out a scream, and it was when Sylvain had turned his head towards the sound that the arrow had pierced his eye. His remaining eye scanned the bodies on the battlefield, until he spotted a familiar shade of purple, and he stumbled towards it as fast as he could.

“Lorenz, you-” Sylvain started, but the rest of his words caught in his throat when he saw the horrific state that his lover was in, and the color drained from Sylvain’s face. Lorenz was lying face down, still clutching his lance, his breathing ragged. Sylvain’s gaze immediately went to his legs, or rather, where his legs should have been. His left leg was severed at the knee, and the severed portion was lying a few feet away. His right leg was cut off straight up to his upper thigh, and the missing portion was nowhere to be seen. A massive amount of blood was pooling beneath him, and Sylvain was too shocked to react right away.

“S-Sylvain…” Lorenz wheezed, coughing up blood as he struggled to look up, and his tear-filled eyes meeting Sylvain’s, “Y-your eye...oh my...my dear…”

“S-Shut up, idiot, you’ll choke to death.” Sylvain said, wiping the blood from his face before reaching down to grab Lorenz’s arm with shaking hands. Sylvain struggled a bit, but managed to pull Lorenz’s arm over his shoulder and start dragging him to a large pile of rubble that they could take cover behind. Lorenz groaned in pain as his stubbed legs scraped along the ground, and Sylvain began to see stars in his good eye. His mind was clouded in a pain-filled haze, and it took all of his remaining willpower to keep his churning stomach from causing him to vomit violently.

As they approached the pile of rubble, Sylvain’s vision suddenly became cloudy, before cutting to complete blackness. He panicked as he struggled to carry Lorenz, but his legs were shaking too badly and he fell to the ground, dropping Lorenz to one side.

“L-Lorenz? I-I can’t see!” Sylvain cried out. He could feel tears falling from his remaining eye as he felt around desperately. One hand hit something solid, like stone, and Sylvain pushed himself up against it as he continued to wave his arms about.

“I-I am here, Sylvain.” he heard Lorenz say, and a hand gripped his arm. Sylvain took hold of Lorenz’s arm, pulling on it until he felt his lover’s head fall to rest on his shoulder.

“You…you good?” Sylvain asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“No.” Lorenz said, letting out a string of wet coughs as he grasped Sylvian’s hand, squeezing it hard. “I...I think I am...dying…” Sylvain gulped as he choked out a sob, wincing as the pain in his hip and eye socket grew exponentially.

“I think it’s...the same for me.” Sylvain managed to choke out, and he lifted his free hand, weak and shaky, wagging his fingers in Lorenz’s direction as he tried to find his face. He felt Lorenz’s hand grab his fingers and he pulled them, helping Sylvain to cup his cheek, so soft, but so deathly cold and moist with a probable combination of blood and tears.

“My...my poor rose...you...you are hurt so badly...I am s-sorry that I could not save you…” Lorenz said, sniffing as he took in a shaky breath.

“I couldn’t save you either...I guess we both really...sucked it up this time, yeah?” Sylvain said, a humorless chuckle escaping him, along with some blood. Lorenz’s hand started shaking in his own, his grip tightening even more.

“Sylvain…” Lorenz breathed. Sylvain stroked his cheek with his thumb, wishing that he could be looking upon the face of the one he loved, “I...I really was looking forward to...growing old with you.” Sylvain barked out a laugh, trying to hide his anguished sobs with little success. He only succeeded in coughing up even more blood, and the coppery taste filled his senses.

“S-same here, babe.” Sylvain said, feeling Lorenz’s head shift a bit on his shoulder as he wretched, and the acidic smell of vomit hit his nose, almost making him follow suit. “B-But look on the b-bright side...At...At least neither of us will have...to l-live without the other…” Sylvain heard Lorenz chuckle weakly, his grip on Sylvain’s hand loosening slightly.

“I suppose...you are correct…” Lorenz said, his shaky voice dropping to a whisper. His breathing was short and shallow, and Sylvain’s heart clenched as he gripped Lorenz’s hand even tighter. “I...It hurts so much, my love…”

“It...It’ll be over soon, babe...I...fuck, I love you so much…” Sylvain said, a wave of pain coursing through him as he sobbed hard, and he felt something soft press against his damp cheek.

“I love you too, Sylvain...My b-beautiful rose...I-I will be waiting for you a-at the side of the Goddess...D-Don’t keep me waiting too long…” Lorenz said as he gasped for breath, “Sylvain...Sylvain, I love...you...I...I love…” Lorenz’s hand suddenly stiffened in Sylvain’s grip before going limp, and despair filled his heart as Sylvain heard Lorenz take a shaky breath and let it out, a deafening silence left in its wake.

“L-Lorenz?” Sylvain barely managed to squeak out though the lump in his throat. He began shaking violently as he felt his way up Lorenz’s body to his neck. Pressing his fingers to his cold, clammy skin, he felt nothing, no pulse. Sylvain clenched his jaw before letting out an anguished wail, and he barely noticed the excruciating pain of his wounds as he screamed, as the pain of his broken heart drowned out all else.

“I-I’ll be with you soon, babe...Wait for...me...Lorenz...my love…” Sylvain choked out, suddenly exhausted from his sudden outburst. He cringed as a horrid pain shot through his chest, and he struggled to breath. He managed to force a small smile to cross his face as he rest his head on Lorenz’s, his cheek rubbing against that beautiful purple hair that he loved so much, but unfortunately could not look upon one last time. “Lorenz…”

Sylvain took in the deepest breath he could and, with a final bloody cough, the air left his lungs for the final time. Sylvain’s one last hope was that he would undoubtedly end up with the goddess and reunite with Lorenz, the love of his life, and spend whatever afterlife there was with him, forevermore.


End file.
